


Love is a Tricky Thing

by EveanWynter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveanWynter/pseuds/EveanWynter
Summary: Varric almost dies bringing forth all of his boyfriends, Dar'banal'ras, worries and fears.This isn't exactly for Cassandra fans





	Love is a Tricky Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny wouldn't leave me be as I wrote my other fanfic.
> 
> This has nothing to do with my other fanfic just same Inquisitor.
> 
> Not for Cassandra fans.

Varric woke feeling sore. He didn't remember much. Slowly he opened his eyes smiling when the first thing he saw was the concerned face of Dar'banal'ras, his boyfriend. Ras had bags under his eyes his mask was on, but his hair wasn't tucked under like usual it fell around his face in messy curls not as neat as it normally was.

“Hey Shadow.” So many emotions flickered though Ras's eyes that Varric couldn't really say what they all were. He wasn't sure what happened, but he felt bad.

“Hey yourself.” Ras murmured back taking one of Varric's hands in his own good hand. Varric sat up slowly and Ras put pillows behind him quickly so he could relax propped up. Ras watched him for a second then suddenly he had a lap full of his boyfriend Ras buried his face at the crook of Varric's neck clutching the dwarf close then he started bawling Varric wrapped his arms around Ras soothing the elf. Looking around Varric realized quickly he was in Ras's private room. He looked towards the stairs when he heard footsteps and smiled when Bull walked in. Bull smiled brightly when he saw Varric awake and come and sat by the bed.

“What happened?” Varric asked still holding his boyfriend who was still crying though not as much as he had been a bit ago.

“You were pushed down the battlement stairs, when you got to where it turned you fell to the ground.” Varric winced considering that he felt pretty good. “Cassandra pushed you.” Varric looked down at his boyfriend concerned then back at Bull.

“He didn't... did he?” Bull knew exactly what Varric was asking, Had Ras not been so worried about Varric Cassandra would be dead.

“No, she was arrested. She is in a cell awaiting judgment. Someone else will be here to judge her. Ras had been here, pretty sure he wore a hole in the carpet at the foot of the bed. Varric you almost died.” Varric pulled his boyfriend closer understanding why the elf was crying now. Someone else in the situation might ask sense it was Varric who almost died why was Varric comforting Ras. Varric understood. Ras had lived a long life and lost a lot of people he liked and loved. He feared losing more, so he'd stopped getting close to people. In Ras's mind getting as close as he had to Varric was a risk. Varric almost dying brought forward all the uncertainties and fears Ras had.

“Well... shit.” Varric muttered not knowing what else to stay in the situation. He glanced down at Ras because he'd gotten silent smiling because the elf was asleep now, his good hand gripping the material of the shirt Varric had on.

“He found you, refused having you go to the infirmary. I got the bed back on it's frame for him the healers said they needed a bed not on the floor. You've been out four days, Ras hasn't left beyond going to the bathroom.” Varric smiled at how protective his boyfriend was then he sighed a bit. “What's wrong?” Bull looked concerned.

“You know how he is.” Varric nodded down at Ras. Saying Ras was protective was an understatement. Ras was fiercely protective with anyone he liked, normally he controlled it, but anytime his friends got seriously hurt he stalked them around for weeks not letting them out of his sight until he was sure they were safe. “I will be lucky if he lets me out of his sight sometime next year.” Bull chuckled at that. Ras had another nickname, one no one said to his face and it was, despite being male, Mamma Bear.

“I'll ask Blackwall to make him a cushioned dwarf sized box to keep you in.” Bull teased and Varric swatted his arm with a dirty look. A female healer came in with a potion and food obviously someone other than Bull knew he was awake. Bull moved a table close to Varric so he could eat around Ras and not get good on the sleeping man. Varric drank the potion without much fuss they never tasted very good.

“You should rest today, but otherwise you're free to go.” The healer told him if she wanted to comment on the fact Ras was in his lap she wisely didn't. He nodded as he left then ate hungrily.

“So Cassandra pushed me?” Bull nodded at Varric's question. “I assume because of me and Ras.” Again Bull nodded. Varric and Ras had been dating a month not, but it'd been a thing most people expected to happen. Most everyone was happy for them they could see how much Varric and Ras helped each other and the fact they loved each other. Cassandra, however believed as Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste Ras should be dating someone with title, power, or prestige. Cassandra hadn't been happy when Ras told her rather bluntly that he didn't care one jot what or who she thought he should date. She'd had words with Varric after that trying to scare him off, which hadn't worked either.

“She is charged with attempted murder.” Varric nodded and finished his meal managing to get nothing on Ras while he'd eaten. He wiggled around before settling himself into a more comfortable position.

“You want me to put him beside you?” Bull asked as he stood up.

“No he's alright. I can rest with him like this.” Bull smiled at Varric the man was so good to Ras.

“I'm going to go. I'll let everyone know you are alright, but currently resting.” Varric nodded and Bull left. Varric fell asleep again propped up on his pillows still holding Ras on his lap.

 

He woke to Ras bringing him breakfast in bed he hadn't felt the other man even get off him. He ate the meal happily then got up and changed into clothes he kept in room as he was here often enough to warrant having clothes in Ras's rooms. He left to do his work with Ras following his closely. Varric just gave him a fond little smile, accepting his over protective Shadow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dragon Age.
> 
> Please review
> 
> <3


End file.
